Feels Like Flying
by FrozenPanda97
Summary: A series of one shots based around Klaine, Kurt and Blaine, and the relationship they have.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. **

**Feels Like Flying  
****1) Mother's Blessings **

* * *

_Elisabeth__ Hummel left a series of videos for any occasions in her boys lives._

* * *

Burt sighed from where he sat in his kitchen, a disc sitting in his hand, on the disc was the word "Boyfriend" written in writing that could be mistaken as calligraphy. Burt smiled as his eyes happened to glance down at the disc. Elisabeth had thought of everything.

It was couple of months ago when Burt was looking through the discs, which were in a box under his and found two discs in a sleeve titled "Relationships" and inside the discs said "New Wife/Family" and "Boyfriend."

_Burt remembers sitting down Carole and Finn (both of who looked confused) and he inserted the disc. Kurt was sitting on one of the other chairs, the Hudson's sat on the sofa and Burt was on the other chair. _

_"Burt, what's going on?" asked Carole, staring at her new husband confused. _

_"Think of it as a blessing" said Burt, "at least, I hope it's a blessing."_

_Carole and Finn glanced at each other and Burt hit play. Carole and Finn jumped when a female version of Kurt appeared on the screen. _

_Tears appeared in Carole's eyes as she realized who this woman was. _

_"Hi, future Mrs Hummel. I am the current Mrs Hummel. Well, now, when you lot are watching this, I'll be the past Mrs Hummel and you'll be the current Mrs Hummel. Anyway, I have been recording messages from me for various events that I know will occur after I die. And I know that Burt will remarry, more than likely not until our son is in the teenage years of his life, but he will remarry known the less. I hope you will love, or already love Burt as much as I do. And you need to make sure he eats healthier than what he does right now, I mean, burgers for lunch and dinner is not good for you. He'll end up having an heart attack if he keeps going. So, make sure he eats a lot healthier. And take care of my son. He means the world to me, and I need to know that he'll be in good hands. Brilliant hands even. And hopefully, you have a son of your own because Burt needs another man to talk with, watch football games with. But not drink beer, ever. And Kurt needs a woman to help him because he has been putting on my make up right now, and he looks like a little clown running around my feet and to talk fashion with."_

_"But above all else, look after my boys. They can protect their selves, I know for a fact that Kurt has my sarcasm and Burt's courage and he will fight back as much as he possibly can against neanderthals." _

_Finn snorted at that and Carole smiled a watery smile. _

_"But, I give you my blessing to marry Burt and be a mother to Kurt." _

Burt smiled at the disc in his hands again. He was so focused on the disc that he jumped when the front door open. He heard Blaine and Kurt laughing as they both walked into the kitchen, hand in hand and huge smiles on their faces.

"Hey Dad, I thought you had work?" Kurt asked as he let go of Blaine to get a glass and filled it with water.

"Erm, I changed shifts. I thought since it will be just us three as Carole has a late shift and Finn has football practice, we can sit in the living room and watch something" said Burt and he lifted the disc so that when Kurt turned. Blaine raised an eyebrow, and Burt shook his head.

"Watch what exact..." Kurt turned around and he gasped. Blaine frowned, confused.

"It says Boyfriend" Kurt said.

"We both knew since you were three" said Burt.

"What is it exactly?" asked Blaine, both Hummels turned to face him, and he gulped.

"It's nothing to be scared off, it's just..." Burt drifted off, wondering how he would explain it.

"Mum left behind a bunch of videos to mark something in our lives, like she still has some part of it" said Kurt.

"So the disc is for Kurt's first boyfriend?" asked Blaine.

"Not exactly, it just says boyfriend" shrugged Burt as he and the two boys followed him into the living room, slipped the disc into the player, sat back and watched.

_Hiya boyfriend, I'm Kurt's mother, if you didn't already know that - I mean, if Kurt looks like me just now, I'm am 100% certain he will be the male version of me when he finds you. Only a lot, lot hotter! Anyway, I have been recording messages for events in the lives of my boys - Burt and Kurt. Anyway, Kurt takes after me a lot in several aspects - such as my voice, my talent, my love and my looks. I believe that he also inherited that I only love once. Once I got with Burt, all I knew was that I loved him with as much as my heart and soul would allow. And I believe that you will be the Burt for my Kurt. You will be there for everything, you will be there for when Gay Marriage is legal, because it will be made legal, you will go with him to college/university. You will be there with him with you start a family together and you will marry, and live happily ever after. The perfect guy for Kurt is someone who likes, not loves, likes fashion, reads vogue, likes musicals, can sing but also loves football so that the both of you can talk to Burt. So, boyfriend, I give you my blessing and love to date my son, and I will see you again on my husband disc. Oh, and if you hurt my son in anyway shape or form, I will come down and haunt your ass. Bye!_

Blaine sat and stared at the frozen image of Elizabeth, who sat with her head tilted, a big smile on her face and her hand up in a wave.

"Did she really mean what she said about me and Blaine being together forever?" asked Kurt.

"Yep, and she described Blaine perfectly. Everyone already says that you two will be forever" shrugged Burt.

"Forever, I like the thought of that" whispered Blaine. Kurt turned to face Blaine, to see that he was facing Kurt and smiling.

Slowly, Blaine leaned over, and kissed Kurt, their lips fitted together perfectly and they both sighed. Burt rolled his eyes, and left to the kitchen to fetch himself a beer while Kurt is distracted.


End file.
